


The Girl in Question

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: For Day 6 of Udobure Week on Tumblr!





	The Girl in Question

“Dad, father! Wake up! It’s today already, stop wasting time!” A little girl beamed, jumping on her parents’ beds and shaking them by their shoulders until they were awake.

“Oh... that is today, innit?” groaned the taller of the two, rubbing his eyes and sitting on the bed. Truthfully, he needed more sleep, a good hour or two, but he knew there was little he could to to stop his daughter’s boundless energy.

Smiling, still half-asleep, he looked to the side and saw that his husband proved a much heavier sleeper than he was, changing positions multiple times before agreeing to wake up for real, with Ophelia’s insistence.

“Fairest maiden of all of the lands, I can hardly believe you are already a young lady of 7!” Owain took his daughter into his arms and squeezed her tight.

“Happy birthday, Pheephee. We’ll have a full day today, just like ya wanted,” Brady greeted her, kissing her on the top of her head, before getting up to prepare breakfast for the family.

Owain wasn’t quite ready to let go of her, however, and launched into a tickle storm, which their kid made no attempt whatsoever to fight, even as she giggled loudly with tears in her eyes and a big smile.

“Pigtails?” Owain asked, poking Ophelia’s cheek. 

“You got it!” the birthday girl confirmed, watching her dad go grab her favorite black and yellow hair ties. “First, we’ll head to the zoo, I REALLY miss Mr. Snake and all the others, then we can go say hi to grandma Lissa and grandma Maribelle, and then, oh and then, we’ll have cake together!”

“I was kinda thinkin’ we’d have a good breakfast together, first of all,” Brady intercepted her plans, bringing in the trays with tea and her favorite cookies to his own room and placing them over the bed.

“Sounds wonderful to me,” said Owain, embracing Brady from behind and kissing his neck, obviously the sleepiest of the trio.

“Owain… come on, she’s like, right there,” Brady grumbled, trying his best not to smile at the ticklish kisses. 

Both of them were a little bit shocked to realize their daughter paid absolutely no attention to them and their public displays of affection, and had opted to instead wolf down her breakfast at a speed Brady swore could break some records.

“The cookies ain’t runnin’ away,” Brady japed, sitting in front of her and grabbing his own cup of tea and handing Owain the one that was his.

The cups were the ones they used for special occasions, Ophelia’s said ‘World’s cutest daughter’ while Owain’s said ‘World’s best dad’ and Brady had the one with ‘World’s best father’ written on it. Ophelia and Owain had gotten weird looks when they bought them, but neither was exactly the type to mind those very much.

“Activities are all well and good, I’m pretty excited for them too,” Owain said, after a rather large and prolonged yawn. “But I don’t think you’ve realized that your father and I also bought you a gift.”  
“You WHAT?” Ophelia asked, wide-eyed. “I said you didn’t have to, we’re already doing so much stuff later!”

“Ophelia, ya know yer father,” Brady smiled, “I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t at least get ya somethin’ fer yer birthday.”

“Besides, I’m pretty sure his mom would drag him by the ear to the toy store if we didn’t,” Owain joked, avoiding Brady’s glare.

“No way! Grandma Maribelle is a very sweet lady, she’s only sometimes a little scary, but she wouldn’t do that!” Ophelia complained, pouting.

“You’re right, you’re right,” Owain admitted. “Sorry for that, Brady.”

Vindicated, Brady shot a smug glance at his husband’s direction. “Wonder if she’s also going into law like her grandma. She’s got the public defender part down pat.”

“And the theatrics!” Owain added, knowing it was his influence to thank for that part.

“So… you were saying about the gift?” Ophelia pulled on Owain’s sleeve, trying her best not to look too excited about it, but failing completely.

“Want me to bring it here, or do ya wanna go get it? It’s hidden in the living room,” Brady offered, helping Owain tie her hair appropriately.

Ophelia put her index finger to her chin, in deep thought. It was a pose Brady immediately recognized, for it was the very same one his husband always did. “Will you call me a treasure hunter if I find it?”

“Hark! With her immense clout in the archaeological society and countless adventures under her belt, Ophelia Dusk embarks in yet another mission into the deep jungles of...” Owain began to narrate.

“Roomania!” Ophelia excitedly completed it for him, gaining an approving look from her dad and a giggle from her father.

Running off, the little blonde girl rummaged through their living room with gusto, looking behind the curtains, under the tv stand and behind the table, before finally finding the gaudy, polka-dotted gift-wrapped package behind the sofa.

“Fast as usual. Good job!” Brady commented, giving her a thumbs up so she knew she could open it.

“Oh, I hope it’s the Vampire Exalt! I love the Vampire Exalt...” Ophelia said, having a little trouble opening the gift, though she was helped by Owain, who quickly knelt beside her and assisted her in opening it.

“It is! Oh wow, I can’t believe you bought the one I wanted!” Ophelia thanked her parents, hugging and kissing both of them in the cheek before she sat by herself in the sofa and played with the vampire-themed doll.

In reality, it was a little hard for them to miss that this was the toy she wanted. She had been mentioning the doll frequently ever since it was first advertised on tv, but both men were quite happy to pretend they knew it instinctively. 

“Have ya thought up a name for her yet?” Brady questioned.

Ophelia frowned. “Her name is Comtessa Bloodwhisper… I can’t just give her a new one!”

“You should really catch up on the lore,” Owain winked at his husband.

“Dad, father… have I told you that I love the two of you?” Ophelia said, smiling from ear-to-ear.

It didn’t take long for Brady to start crying after she said it, something Owain quickly helped him with, wiping off his tears with his thumb. “Thank ya so much, Pheephee.”

Letting her doll sit by herself for a bit, Ophelia got up and ran to her parents, wanting in on the intimate moment, quickly pulling both of her fathers for a tight hug. 

“You may be growing fast, but you’ll always be our little girl,” Owain noted, kissing her cheek.

“Agreed,” Brady added, kissing the other cheek and turning it into what Ophelia referred to as a kiss sandwich.


End file.
